I don't want to see you happier with somebody else
by Twistedloveaffair69
Summary: "Jacob's not going to imprint," Leah said, firmly. "How do you know?" Sam asked, and Leah touched his shoulder. "Because fate could never be so cruel twice," Leah said, brushing past him and leaving him alone with his guilt.


**I Don't Want To See You Happier With Somebody Else**

 **Summary:** **" _Jacob's not going to imprint," Leah said, firmly. "_ _How do you know?" Sam asked, and Leah touched his shoulder._ " _Because fate could never be so cruel twice," Leah said, brushing past him and leaving him alone with his guilt._**

Leah was undressing. Sam smirked, and leaned against the doorjamb, watching her unbutton her shirt, and slip out of her skirt. He smiled, moving closer as more and more coffee skin was revealed. He licked his lips, and pressed himself against her back.

"God, I love you," he said, kissing her neck, and she chuckled.

"I love you too," she said, and her voice sounded off.

He pulled away and turned her around, staring into Emily's scarred face. She smiled at him, and Sam closed his eyes.

Right, Leah was gone.

He felt the tug of the imprint bond and smiled at Emily. He kissed her soundly, and pushed her back onto the bed. He focused on pleasuring her because his only desire in the world was to make his imprint happy, to love her, and care about her.

Afterwards, Sam waited until Emily was asleep to pull away from her and turn to face the wall.

 _Sam was sitting on Leah's porch, waiting for her to come home so they could talk. Emily was at home baking or doing laundry or whatever housewives do._

 _Which is what Emily had always dreamed of being. She'd always wanted to have a big family with a husband who comes home and eats her cooking and it was Sam's job to make her happy and give her what she wants._

 _Even though Sam had always intended to one day go to college, get a job, settle down and marry down…with Leah._

 _But things change._

 _He heard Leah talking before he saw her and he could hear the smile in her voice. Sam stood up, just as she came into few and froze._

 _Leah was walking with her arm in the crook of Jacob's arm, smiling like she'd found the gold at the end of the rainbow._

 _Sam felt something break inside of him._

Sam closed his eyes, and laid his hand over his heart.

" _Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked, carefully._

 _Leah didn't spare him a glance, going to the closet and pulling out the black sleeveless dress. She started changing her clothes, paying no mind to his presence._

 _It was nothing he hadn't seen before anyway._

 _But it still made his heart race, no matter how many times he saw her._

" _I mean, what if he-" Sam trailed off, unable to finish._

" _Imprints?" Leah finishes for him, raising an eyebrow, "Like you?"_

 _Sam internally flinches, but he keeps his face blank._

" _Yes," he says simply, "I just don't want to see you hurt,"_

 _Leah smiled, her eyes softening around the edges._

" _Jacob's not going to imprint," Leah said, firmly._

" _How do you know?" Sam asked, and Leah touched his shoulder._

" _Because fate could never be so cruel twice," Leah said, brushing past him and leaving him alone with his guilt._

Sam closed his eyes, feeling the urge to hold Emily. She was cold, he could feel her trembling at his back. He gritted his teeth and turned around to pull her against him. He fell asleep; someone else's laugh echoing through his ears.

 **He just wanted her to be happy.**

Sam stopped at the café to get Emily her morning bagel and coffee. He was waiting for the waitress to take his order when he saw Jacob sitting at a table with a menu. Jacob was smiling to the waitress and pointing at something on the menu and the waitress was smiling back and nodding.

Sam frowned, waiting for the moment Jacob would look up at her and his world would shift. But when Jacob looked up, nothing changed.

Sam jumped when the door chimed and Jacob's face lit up; eyes glowing with love and devotion. Sam's eyes widened he turned to see who it was that Jacob's world had attuned to.

Leah stepped into the café looking around. Her eyes skipped over Sam and landed on Jacob. She smiled, the same one she used to give him, and made her way over to him. Jacob stood up with his arms spread and they greeted each other with a kiss.

Sam's heart clenched and he turned away.

When the waitress finally gave him his food, he hurried out of the café without a backward glance.

 _He wanted her to be happy, but…._

 **He didn't want to see her happier with somebody else.**


End file.
